


First Meeting

by Bolontiku



Series: First Meeting [1]
Category: Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, MCU
Genre: F/M, mentions of physical abuse, mentions sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: The first time you meet Steve Rogers you can’t help but utter the words, “so beautiful…”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing fics

You followed directions quickly and efficiently. This is why Pepper Potts hired you. You would be standing in her place when she had to go away for business.

You moved rather quickly, almost sprinting in your heels and pencil skirt. Tony was just ahead of you trying to avoid work. "Mr. Stark!” you reprimanded as you followed him into his R&D department. There you smiled at Bruce who had come to the tower not long after you started to work on projects with Tony.

“Tony please, how many times do I have to tell you? Its Tony!” he looked at Bruce who pursed his lips nodding.

“Very well, Mr. Stark.” you held out the report you needed him to sign.

“I knew a Mr. Stark once,” came a voice.

You looked up to see who the new voice belonged to. Your heart skipping a beat as baby blue eyes met your gaze, “so beautiful…” you sighed.

Bruce coughed, Tony scoffed and Steve…Steve blushed a small smile tugging at his lips as his eyes fell to the ground for a moment and then he looked back up at you through long lashes.

Tony took the pen from you, scribbling quickly as you felt you neck begin to heat up when it suddenly hit you. 

You had said that aloud. 

Steve took one step forwards opening his mouth and you bolted, face burning from embarrassment and you wanted nothing else but to melt into the ground or die.


	2. Chapter 2

“Huh…” Tony huffed looking at Steve who stared after you. “That’s what that feels like…” he looked at Bruce who snickered. “You know that might come in handy actually. I’ve been trying to shake her, but she’s so persistent! This might actually work,” he nodded and walked off leaving Bruce and Steve to wonder.

_______

 

You followed after Tony looking down at the holo-pad in your hands, “then don't forget you have a meeting with the board at noon.”

“But that is lunch!” Tony interjected weaving his way through cubicles leading you on aimlessly, he spotted Steve and smiled.

“Sir!” you exhaled impatiently looking up.

“Right Steve? Lunch at noon?” Tony smirked at you.

Steve smiled at you, “yeah, will you be joining us?” he asked.

“SURE she will! Otherwise I won't sign that stack of papers she left on my desk earlier….y/n? Where you going?!” he called after you as you backed away hurrying off.

Steve frowned crossing his arms across his chest. “D-did I do something wrong?”

Tony guffawed slapping him on the back. “No!” he wiped a tear from his cheek. “Rhodey! Guess what?! You gotta do something for me!” he called out gleefully while he skipped away.

________

 

“Yeah no, just do it alright? Man, just take your shirt off here she comes…”

“Mr. Rhodes? Mr. Stark wanted me to deliver-eep!” you almost collided with someone as they stepped out from behind the war machine suit. “Y-you!” then your eyes level with his broad muscular chest and cut abdomen, you licked your lips involuntarily. Why wasn't he wearing a shirt?! You swallowed hard backing up.

Rhodes lifted his eyebrows catching your elbow. “If you run away you will hurt his feelings again," he murmured into your ear.

You looked over at him in surprise, Rhodes tilted his head to the side and you practically jumped when Steve seemed to appear right before you again.

“Hi,” he smiled and you felt your knees weaken.

Dipping your head you looked at the papers in your hands. “Hello,” you managed.

Steve rocked back on his heels smiling down at you. “So, lunch yeah?” his smile widened as your head snapped up eyes widening. ‘God, she’s cute!’ he thought.

“I-yes, well that is I will be there, Rhodey too?" you looked over at him as he nodded crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk, "a-and so will Tony!” you snapped your mouth shut and nearly crashed into Rhodes. Fumbling, you handed him the files and managed not to trip over your heels in your haste. God, why couldn't you stop talking? Or rather just dropping words out your mouth. Why couldn't you just be cool?

Steve smiled as he watched you disappear down the hall. Rhodey chuckled, “These are the warranties for a refrigerator!” he exclaimed holding out the papers to Steve.

Steve frowned, shuffling through the paperwork. “Why would he be sending you this?” he asked shaking his head.

Rhodes shook his head laughing a little, “Tony is playing a game is all. Don’t worry about it. See you at lunch,” he waved goodbye and Steve felt very confused about everything. He pulled his shirt back on and headed to the training room thinking about the way your cheeks turned pink when you had glanced up at him.

He couldn't wait to see you again.


	3. Chapter 3

You bounced your knee nervously as you sat next to Mr. Stark, looking at him in surprise as his hand found said knee and squeezed. No show of emotion on his face as he spoke candidly with Rhodes who perked an eyebrow.

Steve had yet to show and Stark wasn’t about to sign till he did. You looked up as a hand fell on your shoulder. Quickly and as discreetly as possible you brushed Stark’s hand off your knee smiling up at Steve.

“Mr. Rogers,” you hummed nervously.

“Steve, please call me Steve, Y/N,” he smiled as you nodded. “Sorry I’m late, have you guys ordered?” he asked looking at Tony and Rhodes.

“Not yet,” Tony waved down the waitress who hurried over. Rhodes ordered first followed by Steve, Tony proceeded to order for himself and you.

“Mr. Stark!” you protested, “really I don’t need to have lunch, I just need you to sign the papers is all.”

“Then you will stay and have lunch. Unless present company bothers you?” he asked perking an eyebrow.

Steve raised his eyebrows as you chanced a glance at him, trying your best to suppress a blush you squared your shoulders and shook your head. “No, no problem Mr. Stark. Lunch it is.”

Tony turned his attention back to Rhodes picking up where they had left off leaving you sitting there silent. You could feel his eyes on you, not knowing what to do you put on your brightest smile, the one you used for interviews and turned to him.

Your smile faltered for a fraction as you met his steady stare. “So Mr. Rogers-”

“Steve,” he corrected you leaning closer.

You felt your heart flutter at how close he was and you reached for your glass of water taking a sip. “S-Steve…”

“How did you do that?!” Tony startled you, his voice right beside your ear as he leaned over clapping Steve on the shoulder. “She absolutely refuses to call me by my first name!”

You felt you face burn and you moved to push your chair back but Tony stopped you. “If you leave now, I will have Pepper find a replacement and you will be looking for a new job,” he whispered in your ear.

You froze and looked up at Steve who tilted his head to the side. A small laugh escaping you.

“Good girl, trust me this is good for you,” Tony patted your arm and moved back into his seat.

“No, your just being evil now,” you heard Rhodes say.

“How long have you been doing this kind of work?” Steve asked catching your attention.

“I have been working in offices my entire life…well since I was sixteen. This is the first time I’ve had one so important.”

“How did you come by it? Pepper spoke highly of you when I asked her about you.”

You felt another blush cross your cheeks your stomach fluttering, he had asked about you? “When did you speak to Ms. Potts?”

This time Steve blushed looking down at his lap. “I uh, after we last spoke,” he smiled sheepishly.

You smiled finally relaxing. Talking became easy and when the food came you hardly noticed, neither of you stopping to eat. Steve glanced over your shoulder and smiled broadly. You looked over to see Rhodes and Tony were gone. “When did?”

He chuckled, “I honestly don’t know,” he answered holding his hands up. “Let me walk you back to your office?”

You nodded stading, “Yes, that would be so very kind. Ohhh! That man, he’s dodged me again!” you frustrated grabbing the paperwork from the table. A tingle shot through you as Steve’s hand fell on the small of your back.

Looking at him you saw he had been affected as well. He smiled and pressed his hand firmly against your back his hand almost spanning the entirety of your waist. You walked along letting him guide you to the elevators.

“I would like to see you, when your not working.” Steve said as you two entered the elevator.

“Well, I think…that would be so great!” you sighed.

Steve grinned as you stared up at him. You shook your head and looked down until his boots stepped into view, right in front of you. Steve reached over pressing the stop button and pinned you with his stare. You swallowed as he reached up, his hands gently cupping your face and tilting your head back. “Is this okay?” he asked his lips barely brushing yours.

Your heart thumped hard against your chest as you could only manage a quick nod. He smiled and then pressed his lips against yours.

You weren’t sure what to expect, but a small whimper escaped you as his tongue slid along your lips silently begging for entrance, which you granted parting your lips. Steve made a noise which weakened your knees, you reached up forgetting about the papers and held on as his tongue swept into your mouth, sweeping along your own gently massaging and exploring.

Again you whimpered and Steve pulled away, softly pressing his lips against yours once more before smiling down at you.

You swallowed as you opened your eyes finally. “Oh…”


	4. Chapter 4

You were on cloud nine the rest of the day. You could still feel his lips against yours and your heart was lighter and even when Mr. Stark jabbed at you you didn't mind.

“Did he ask you out?” he asked now following you around the office. You quirked a smile at him. “No! Details now! Rhodes!” he pulled you into his office Rhodes close behind.

“Tony, I don’t kiss and tell,” you felt your face burn as the twizzler that he had in his mouth fell to the floor.

“He kissed you!” he exclaimed.

____

Steve smiled as he walked around the office. Nat nudged him, “why so smiley Cap?”

Clint snorted, “the new girl has the hots for him!”

Steve opened and closed his mouth as a temp stopped by dropping mail off. “You mean the new hire? Y/N?” she asked quietly. He nodded taking a pile of envelopes from her. She huffed, “be careful I heard things..” she moved to walk away when Nat stopped her.

“Oh, no! Elaborate!”

Her eyes flitted between the three and she heaved a sigh. “She had to find a new job cause she was fired from her last one,” she stopped dramatically then went on, “she was sleeping with the boss,” she finished.

Steve’s eyebrows snapped together and he glanced at Nat who was looking at Clint. The girl stood for a moment longer, when Nat rolled her eyes and then dismissed her with a wave of her hand. She left with a pout, but Steve stared after her, what she said having disturbed him. He had just met you and after one lunch with him you had allowed him to kiss you?

“Hey there Spangles, whatcha thinking?” Nat asked frowning when he didn't answer. “Steeeeeeevvvvee,” she sing songed. He looked down at her, “you can’t let gossip get to you.”

He nodded as he looked over the papers. “I, uh, gonna hit the gym…”

Clint sighed as he and Nat watched him walk away.

____

Rhodes and Tony kept poking at you till you conceded that you had a date with Steve for dinner that night.

You heard you phone ding and Tony urged you to answer whomever texted you. Especially if it was Steve.

Tony cocked his head as your smile faltered. “Waitaminutewaitaminute,” he stopped you as you moved to leave the office. “Was that him? What did he say?”

You shrugged your shoulders dropping your gaze to the floor. Rhodes didn't like that. “Oh, well you know. Avengers stuff, he can’t make it cause of the mission tonight.” You squared your shoulders and smiled, it was fine. If you had a chance at dating this man you would have to get used to this. You could do this.

Rhodes made a face, “we don’t have a mission tonight.”

Tony balked, “Rhodes!”

You felt your chest tighten. “Ah…well. Um, Mr. Stark, after you sign this I will be done for the day.” You held out a clipboard with a few papers.

“Tony! You just called me Tony!” he ground out quickly taking the pen from you. He didn't like how you tensed up, how you didn't meet his gaze suddenly. “Y/N..”

You smiled as brightly as you could, “it’s fine.. I’m fine sir. Mr. Rhodes, hope you two have a nice day!” you shut the doors behind you leaving the two men staring silently at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony groaned, every time you were around Steve now you were tense and skittish, keeping your eyes on the papers in your hands and after two days of this he was fed up. He tried to talk to you about it, tried getting it out of Steve. He had been so into you!

He watched as you entered the office, “hey there Spangles you remember my assistant Y/N?“ he saw the imploring look you threw his way to not do this and ignored it, ” you know I finally got her to call me Tony and now its right back to Mr. Stark…. I wonder what happened?” he finished with a sarcastic laced gasp.

“Seems like a personal problem,” Steve replied not looking at you as he stood by the window.

You felt your chest tighten and your eyes stung. What had you done wrong? Tony pursed his lips rolling his eyes a dramatic sigh leaving him. He gave you a quick smile holding your wrist in his hand to keep you from escaping. “C'mon Steve! She was excited… I know for a fact you were looking forwards to seeing her outside of work, what happened?”

Steve leveled a glare at him, glancing at you before staring out the window again, “I have to think things over,” he bit out finally.

You tugged your hand free from Tony’s swallowing the lump in your throat and picked up the papers quickly hurrying out the office.

Tony cried out frustrated to no end, throwing his hands up the air, “what is your problem?! Don’t you see your hurting her?“ he growled at the super soldier, “Dimwit! I think you’ve been around long enough to at least give her the benefit of the doubt! And you know what Sparkles? Your not so squeaky clean yourself, some great reputation you have if you don’t even give her a chance. Your ice buddy was Shit before you brought him back from Wakanda-”

Tony stopped himself as he met Steve’s glare having caught himself jabbing his finger into Steve’s chest, he hadn’t even realized he’d gotten up and advanced on Steve in his anger. Now he backed away taking a calming breath before looking back up at his stubborn idiot of a friend, “I am just saying, she doesn't deserve that! Go! Go talk to her!” he finished shoving Steve towards the door.

Steve sighed but he couldn't help it as Tony kicked him out of the office. He looked around the office and saw you entering your own. Taking a breath he decided to go talk to you. You jumped when you finally realized he was right behind you. You hadn’t heard him come in at all.

“What can I help you with Mr. Rogers?” you asked as calmly as possible, sitting at your desk quickly typing on the laptop in front of you, forcing yourself to not think about that kiss. 

Not think. 

About. 

That. 

Kiss.

Or his lips.

“Its Steve,” he murmured standing in front of your desk his gloved fingers running the length of your desk, your eyes following them hypnotized.

“I actually have a busy day, so if you are just going to stand and stare…” you murmured, you wanted to be mean, to lash out at him, but in truth you were just tired and didn't want to deal with whatever games he wanted to throw your way.

“I heard you were sleeping with your old boss? Is that true?” he asked. Ever blunt and direct he watched as you froze, your body completely tensed up, hands balling into fists.

You let a curse slip out. Steve shifted from one foot to the other. “My past follows me even here,” you murmured lip quivering.

Steve sighed, that was enough of an answer. He frowned, not knowing what to say he found himself turning on his heel and left leaving you alone in your office.

You couldn't help the hot tears as they fell, quickly grabbing your purse and sweater. Trying desperately to breath, just keep breathing, slow.. that's it, you can do this. Trying not to sniffle, you make your way towards the elevator, shoving your large sunglasses over your eyes to hide the reddening.

You would have to find a new job, it didn't take very long after that kind of talk started. You told F.R.I.D.A.Y. to inform Mr. Stark you were leaving early for the day, she chirped in affirmation as the elevator doors closed behind you.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony frowned at his phone. You were saying you were sick, possible food poisoning. 

[Nope, don’t believe you. Need those papers please come in. Pepper won’t be in till the end of the week. Need you now.] he sent the text and sighed, you had gone home early the previous day. He twitched his lips sucking on his teeth in annoyance and looked over as F.R.I.D.A.Y. informed him the file he was waiting for from Pepper was ready.

He opened the digital file and murmured snagging the energy drink off the shelf. “Y/N has worked for several companies, establishing herself as an outstanding employee, always efficient and quick….yaddah yaddah yaddah…” he paused, flicking his finger over a small tab, he had almost missed it. “Hmm, F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” he cleared his throat.

“Yes, boss?”

“Get me everything you have on this guy, her old boss…this Gael Richmond,” a picture came up and Tony decided he didn't like the man.

“A new comer to high class, Mr. Richmond has made his fortune off of selling weapons to the government and affiliates. He is known to be ruthless and highly intelligent-”

“Okay, now tell me what happened with Y/N and him?” he cut her off. Clint and Nat had found him fuming over the problem of you and Steve and had clued him in on the bit of gossip. Which is why he was staring at a picture of a dark haired man with steely blue eyes.

The files appeared and Tony narrowed his eyes as he read several forms from the companies HR department. “Sir, it seems you have a visitor,” she informed him, security video of the lobby coming up.

“Son of a bitch. See him up.” Tony answered closing all the files down and taking a seat.

____

You sighed, Tony wouldn’t let it slide. You knew those papers were right under his hand, still you made your way in knowing he would call you out on not being sick.

You had called your sister the day before and explained what happened. She of course told you that you would come live with her, she could help you find a new job and all would be right in the world. Still your heart was heavy, in just the month you had been there you had become especially fond of Tony and Rhodes, always teasing and joking. Pepper had been so kind and everyone else had welcomed you so warmly. You didn't want to think of him, if you did you would dissolve into tears again. Maybe you could pass as sick…

____

 

Steve grunted as Nat slammed him into the mat, barely rolling out of the way from Clint’s foot. “You two especially pissed at me?” he had agreed to sparring with them when they had joined him in good spirits.

Nat caught him off guard as Clint distracted him briefly faking a jab, wrapping her legs around his neck and swinging hard enough to bring him down, a large huff of air knocked out of him.

“Tony is looking into her last job,” Clint panted hands on his hips, “something is not right, I don't believe this gossip.”

“Look she admitted to it, okay?” he said out of breath, he had yet to move from his spot on the floor.

“So what’s wrong with a woman enjoying sex?” Nat asked perking an eyebrow and brushing her hands together as she stood by Clint.

Steve sighed catching his breath, “nothing! Its not that, just that…its questionable that a woman is sleeping with her boss,” he waved his hands around. “Look, I know that things are different now, I’m still trying to adjust that women are…as promiscuous and open about it as they are now.”

Nat kicked him hard in the side, “get with the program Rogers! She’s hard working, adorable, and smart. Not to mention she had googly eyes for you and at this point I have no idea why!” she snorted in disgust walking away.

“Seriously Steve,” Bucky chimed in as he and Sam walked in.

“I know she’s been sick since yesterday, think me and Bucky here will stop by her apartment later with some soup, might ask her out myself since your screwing this one up!” Sam chuckled as Bucky nudged him in the side, both grinning.

Steve groaned covering his face.

_______

Tony smiled as your text came in.

[In garage will be up in a moment.]

[Yeah, I’m in the gardens meet me?] he smirked as you agreed and sent a new text out to Steve. [Meet me for quick pow-wow in the garden.] a devilish grin graced his lips as Steve answered. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. what would they do without me?”

“I am uncertain sir,” she answered, “your guest has arrived,” she announced as the doors to the R&D department opened up, “Mr. Richardson, welcome to the R&D department of Avengers Tower.”

Tony cleared his throat as he stepped forwards and grasped the mans hand. He definitely didn't like this man.


	7. Chapter 7

The elevator chimed as you came to a stop on the floor of the Garden. You had heard about it, Tony had gutted the entire floor, making it into a botanical garden. Your eyebrows shot up, you had never seen anything quite like it.

You were surprised to find the windows had been cut out to allow for free airflow throughout the floor. Several mirrors on the outside of the building placed strategically to amplify the amount of sun that got in, not including the solar lights installed above.

You knew this had been done to help his friend and fellow avenger Bruce Banner. It was a quiet place for him to come relax. There were also a lot of medicinal herbs that were being cultivated. There was also several fruits and a vegetable garden you passed by snickering, knowing Tony would put those in for him to snack on. Bruce had talked to you about it several times and you were glad to finally be able to see it.

____

Tony watched as Gael Richardson stepped around the room, eyes taking everything in. “So, to what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked reaching for a cup of raspberries.

Dark blue eyes slid back to meet his, the mans smile coming out calculating, his voice was self assured and he couldn’t quite place the accent. English? “Well, Mr. Stark it wouldn’t do if we were not to meet. So I took the first step. I figured since I now negotiate with the government, selling them my weapons I took something from you, like you have taken from me,” he stopped fidgeting with loose mechanical parts Tony had left laying around.

Tony pursed his lips, “odd, uhh don’t touch that. I set that kinda of work aside, deliberately giving it up, not having it taken from me. Also, to what do you refer to that I have ‘taken’ from you? I have nothing in my possession that would belong to a…man…like you,” he ran his eyes over him and smirked.

Gael clapped his hands behind his back doing a good job of hiding his annoyance, though Tony caught the quick quirk of the other mans lips. “Y/N.” he stated simply.

Tony bit down on a handful of the bright red berries, before letting out a long sigh. “Well, we do have a conundrum! As I am sure Y/N, being a human belongs to no one. Especially since there was no contract between you two legally binding her to your person, I am not quiet sure I understand what the problem is? I mean, you two weren’t married when you had…extra curricular activities.”

Gael graced him with a smile, “doing your homework Stark? How well have you studied?"

______

You wandered around for a bit, having stopped by his office and easily located the files you now carried in your arms. “Mr. Stark?!” you called out. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. can you tell me where Mr. Stark is?”

“Mr. Stark has informed me to not tell you his whereabouts until you call him Tony,” her smooth voice answered.

You could have sworn there was a note of smugness in there, he was rubbing off on her too much. You lifted your chin, you needed to remember to keep this as professional as you could. You wouldn’t let anything happen like you had before. ‘Familiarity breeds contempt’, you had to remember, had to. Nodding to yourself you stepped further into the Garden.

Without all the desks, walls, and counters you realized just how massive one single floor was in the Avengers Tower. You heard and saw birds fluttering about, a few butterflies floating by. Walking through a sort of hall made by vines, you came to a walkway where they hung from the ceiling creating a kind of curtain.

“Ah! Mr. Stark!” you hurried along the path as you saw a pair of men's legs beneath and through the foliage. “Finally!” you breathed coming to the edge looking down at the paperwork and sifting through them, “I brought the files and-”

“Y/N?” you froze as he stepped closer, his blue eyes peeking at you through the green vines. You felt your heart hammer against your chest, you didn't want to see him. Not now.

“S-ste-” you stammered, “Mr. Rogers!” a small nervous laugh left you and you backed away heels clicking on the pathways concrete.

This prompted Steve to step through and your breath caught at the back of your throat. You bit down on your bottom lip looking away from the god-like scene unfolding in front of you. Steve looked at your lips as you bit down on the bottom one. “Y/N,” his voice was low and husky, god if he couldn’t get the memory of kissing you out of his head.

You swallowed quickly, “I’m sorry! I was uh, looking for Mr. Stark! I didn't mean to intrude, I’ll see myself…”

Steve rushed forwards catching your elbow firmly in his hand. He felt you shiver and smiled, “I want to apologize.”

Your eyes flew up to his. “About?” heart still pounding, you needed to get away, you couldn’t be alone with him. This was a bad idea.

Steve let go and cleared his throat, “I have judged you on something I heard instead of getting to know you myself. I would like that very much i-if your willing to give me a chance?” he asked sheepishly, one hand rubbing the back of his head.

You opened your mouth to answer when you felt something long and with multiple legs on your arm. You yelled propelling yourself away from the deadly critter attacking you, right into Steve’s arms.

“W-wait! Hold on! H-ho- Y/N!” he couldn’t hold the laughter that burst forth as you had completely scattered the files everywhere, flailing your arm trying to dislodge the poor bug that clung to you for life. Steve managed to remove it, as it decided flying the fuck out of there was best for its life and wrapped his arms around you, sides aching from laughing.

You clung to him as he made soothing noises, “its alright Y/N!” he managed between laughing, “its gone, its gone your okay Shhh,” he ran his hands along your back in soothing motions, one hand slipping up to squeeze the base of your neck.

You blinked, slowing your breathing, face buried in his chest. “I-its gone?” you asked voice small clinging to him. You tensed in his arms, realizing that you were indeed being held by his strong masculine arms. A small noise leaving you as you moved to pull away and he pulled you closer. You could feel your face burning from embarrassment. God, you needed to just die! “I’m sorry Mr. Rogers!” you mumbled, hands on his chest, “I uh,” what the fuck did you say at a time like this?!

He pulled away enough to be able to cup your face in his hands, “you are unbearably cute! And its Steve.” He punctuated the latter with his lips on yours.

You were certain that you were going to die. Too many emotions, one horrifying bug, and now this? You were going to pull away and slap the bastard….

Any second now….

His tongue teased your bottom lip. You were not going to allow….ohmygod! How did he do that with his tongue?! You melted against him, as his tongue pressed against yours, his hands leaving your face to wrap around your waist again, gripping your hips briefly before pulling you closer.

Yup. You had….what was that called again..? Oh, restraint! Nope. None at all. It was only when you two desperately needed to breathe that you were able to think again.

He still had his hands on you, and he was grinning at you like some Cheshire cat. You pushed at his chest, “you think you can bat those eyelashes at me and kiss me like that and everything is…is…is..let me go!” you couldn’t concentrate with his thumbs rubbing against the small of your back his fingers slowly sliding down further along your waist. You pulled his hands back up to the safety of your waist.

Steve perked an eyebrow, “what if I don’t?” he asked and laughed as you looked up at him incredulously. “What if I decide to kiss you again?” he dipped his head, a strangled noise coming from the back of your throat as he paused his breath lingering on your lips.

“Mr. Rogers-” you started in a last ditch attempt.

“Steve,” he growled before crashing his lips against yours once again.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve held onto your hand as he led you through the R&D department. After helping collect the papers from the floor, he had told you Tony had asked him to meet him at the Garden and you two realized he had set the both of you up.

Not that you were complaining. Not with those lips against yours the whole way up in the elevator. God if he wasn’t intoxicating!

Tony looked over as Steve walked in, you in tow. “Oh!”

Steve stopped as he saw the other man in the room. “Hi, sorry didn't know you were busy,” he offered, a soft confused look at Tony’s wide eyed expression.

“Y/N…”

You froze at the sound of your name on his voice. God, you would never forget that voice. Not even till the day you died. Unconsciously you stepped closer to Steve, your grip on his hand tightening.

Gael looked over at Steve his eyes cold and unfriendly. “I was just talking to Stark here about Y/N,” he took a step closer to you, his eyes glued to you now.

Tony watched for once quiet as you nearly disappeared behind Steve, your fear of the man did not go unnoticed by either of the them, Steve glancing over his shoulder at you. “Well, Mr. Richardson. It seems you have put my friend in an uneasy situation, maybe not the first time? I wonder what it was exactly that really went on between you two when she worked for you?”

You looked at Tony, panic in your eyes, he smiled at you reassuringly. “Y/N,” Gael took a step towards you and met Steve who moved you further behind him. He smiled coldly up at the blond. “So, are you and Y/N…?” he let the question hang in the air.

“What we are is none of your business, Tony I suppose we will meet you later for dinner?” still holding your hand he kept himself between you and the other man, his jaw set ready for a fight if need be. He didn't like how you were shaking behind him, how you had suddenly become so quiet, your smile absolutely disappearing at the sight of the man. He didn't like how familiar this man was acting with you.

“Y/N!” the mans voice had a tone to it he didn't like, one that someone would use to order a disobedient dog. Steve stepped forwards, he faltered as your hand left his. He didn't move to stop you as you ran from the room, he shoved the man back as he moved to follow you.

“I don’t know who you are but your not touching her.” Steve seethed, his voice deathly low and dangerous.

Tony stepped forwards, “Steve why don’t you go find Y/N? I’ll take care of this guy,” he stated smiling as his suit came flying towards him.

Steve nodded leaving Tony and the unknown man behind him. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. where is Y/N?” he asked rounding the corner.

“She has taken the elevator to the ground floor Cap,” she answered.

“Have her stop on my floor instead,” he told the A.I. as he took the stairs, waiting for the elevator would be too long.  
____

You stepped out of the elevator when it stopped, you couldn’t stop shaking, your body felt numb. How? How had he found you? Of course he would find you. He wouldn't stop, he never had before, no matter how much-

You screamed as a hand caught your arm and turned you around. You hadn’t paid attention to where you were or where you were going. You had just need to get out of there.

Steve searched your face, “hey…its okay, its me!” he breathed holding your arms in his hands. “Who is that man? Why are you-? Hey!” he moved in quickly catching you as your eyes rolled back and you slumped in his hands.

Steve scooped you up in his arms. “Shit, F.R.I.D.A.Y. get Banner up here ASAP, also once Tony is done with his friend he needs to come here immediately.”

“Yessir,” she replied.

Steve carried you to his room laying you down gently.   
____

“So, were they in a relationship?” Steve asked annoyed.

Nat, Clint, Sam and Bucky had shown up as Tony had quiet literally kicked Gael out of the building. Bruce had checked you over telling Steve it was a simple fainting spell, too much stress.

Tony sighed, “seems like it, but nothing is ever black and white with these things. The paperwork states they were a happy couple, but her reaction to him was anything but happy.”

Steve nodded. “Look, I’m going to go check on her. In the meantime find out what you can on this guy, we’ll meet in the morning.”

Nat smirked, “so your gonna keep her all night?”

Steve didn't answer just kept on towards his apartment ignoring Sam and Clint's quick hoots.   
___

You had woken up to a dark room. The bed was too big, but the covers were warm and comforting. Scooting out of the bed, barefoot you opened the first door to your right and found it was the bathroom. You quickly shut the door behind you to wash your face.

None of this was familiar to you, but it wasn’t his place at least. You knew his place, had been kept there long enough. Stepping out you looked up tensing as the door across from you opened and Steve poked his head in. He smiled at you before stepping into the bedroom. “Hey, how you feeling?”

You returned his smile, “a little shaky, but..where am I?”

“My room, your welcome to stay, actually I insist, I’ll sleep on the couch. But we need to talk,” he looked at you pointedly.

There was no reason to distrust him. You knew you would have to talk to him. Explain what had happened. Sighing you took a seat on the bed, Steve sitting next to you.


	9. Chapter 9

“Steve! Steve!” you practically begged him to stop, but his hold on your hand wouldn't let up and you stumbled behind him as he took long strides, trying to keep up.

Only Bucky, Nat and Tony were still in the common room sitting around chatting. Tony looking up with confusion, “hey sparkles, Y/N, I didn't think you’d be up and about so soon…”

You looked down, maybe you shouldn’t have told him. You would have to repeat it, no it only made Steve angry and..and…you hiccuped trying to force away the large lump that was quickly forming in your throat. Why was it so hard to breathe?

Blue eyes came into your vision as Steve knelt to meet your height. “Hey, hey, Y/N?” he looked around not knowing what to do as you took in shallow breaths your vision tinged with black, god you were pathetic, you would pass out again. You needed air.

Nat went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of water and Tony was at your elbow, “hey there sweetheart, c'mon now… what did sparkles do to you? Want me to hit him?” he asked lightly punching Steve and pushing him away slightly.

It was ridiculous…but still a small smile tugged at your lips. Your chest hurt, but it was easier to breathe.

“There now, yup just like that..nice slow breaths. Match mine, in….out…in…” he smiled his brown eyes focused on yours, as he was leading you to sit on the couch. “There, not so bad now yeah?” you took the cup Nat offered and swallowed a few sips shoving a shaking hand through your hair. “So, when your ready you can tell us what exactly it is that makes you have panic attacks and we will beat the literal ever loving shit out of it.” Tony racked a smile at you.  
______

Bucky stood, following Steve out to the hallway. He watched as Steve paced for a moment, irritated, angry?

“I can’t believe it, he was right there! I just didn't know!” he growled his nostrils flaring in anger as he forced a huff of air out.

Anger. Okay Bucky could work with that. “What are we doing?” he asked simply making Steve look over at him.

Tony stepped out, his face lined with worry. “Nothing for now,” he held up a hand as Steve looked at him exasperation showing. “Look, this is simple, F.R.I.D.A.Y. is already contacting my lawyer, sending the files and the video recording of what Y/N has told us. I know, I know, but the first time this happened she didn't say anything and its pertinent that her side of the story come to light. Its already on recording so it will be transpired to paper and she will only have to sign. By tomorrow afternoon-ish,” he looked at his watch, “probably before lunch, that decrepit ass will be in handcuffs.”  
____

Gael smiled at the paperwork, it had been really simple, why hadn’t he thought of it before? He would have to thank Stark later. Now this would work.

He followed along as the police accompanied him. The sun bright overhead.  
______

Steve had slept out on the couch of his apartment, letting you take the bed. Nat had joined you, declaring there was nothing better than having a sister to have your back. It was strange, even back then no one had helped you. No one had listened like they did. You had been ostracized and villanized, everyone shaking their heads at you. No one believing your side.

Why wouldn't you be happy with him? He was so handsome and rich! He could have anyone, why would he force himself on you? Hah! They were sure you had thrown yourself at him and he had rejected you, and now you came up with this ridiculous story to tarnish his name! Your own sister, your only living relative hadn’t believed you. That’s when you knew it was helpless.

Nat’s hand on your back surprised you, “shh, its okay Y/N, we believe you.”

You hadn’t realized you had started to cry, damned if you hadn’t cried before. You hadn’t been able to do it as you were too busy running. Having to hide and use several women’s abuse organizations to escape him.

She scooted closer and hugged you till you calmed down. “Hey, Bucky makes some mean pancakes…and Steve makes on helluva cup o’ Joe!” you giggled at her expression mocking one of their faces. “C'mon, jump in the shower and I’ll get you a fresh change of clothes okay? You’ll feel better after a nice hot shower.”

Nodding you climbed out of bed watching her step out of the room. You felt lighter for once, not as afraid. Maybe it was a good thing you had gotten this job. Maybe…maybe they were good people and not just the superheroes saving the world.

They had taken time on you too. They had listened. Maybe you could trust them.


	10. Chapter 10

You were so grateful for Nat as you changed into a pair of jeans and a dark navy blue blouse. Feeling refreshed and completely safe with your new friends you stepped out to see Steve had already woken up.

Snagging the black jacket she had left, you threw it on before walking out to the kitchen, still no one around. Hearing voices you followed them out further into the common room and froze.

Gael smiled wickedly at you from his spot were he was flanked by two police officers. “Ah, here she is now, my wife.”

Your gaze flew to Steve and you found several officers were standing behind Gael. What was going on? Why did he call you his wife? You had never married him! Steve turned to look at you and you shook your head frantically. “No! No! I am not his wife!” you yelled feeling your heart drop and the floor start to shift under you.

“Oh, dear! She is partial to fainting spells and panic attacks, this is why I have come to gather her and bring her home.” Gael stated to the officer to his left.

Steve and Tony were by your side almost immediately. Tony calming you down, “c'mon sweetheart not now, you have to stay level headed for this.”

Steve caught your hands in his, “baby doll, breath slowly, I don't believe this at all. We are going to make this right.”

“Steve….please don’t let him take me! T-Tony…I ca-can’t do this!” you stepped back and a sob tore through you as several police officers stepped forwards.

You watched as Nat and Clint stepped up, the tension in the room building as they blocked the officers from coming any further into the room.

Clint speaking, “you do know that we are the Avengers right? You seriously think we’re gonna just let you take her?”

“And give her over to him?! After what she has already suffered at his hands?” Nat added angrily, her voice coated in venom and deadly malice, “Hey there handsome, why don’t you come see me when you don’t have a police escort?”

Gael shifted nervously. “We have court orders for you to release my wife into my custody,” he held up papers leveling a glare at Tony.

Tony frowned and turned to look at you, “We can't argue whats on black and white. Steve why don’t you go with her and help her pack what she has here?”

Steve frowned and then nodded as he took your hand. You tried to not cry as he led you down the hall to his room.

____

Gael shifted from one foot to the other, annoyed it had been thirty minutes already. “Where are they?!” He demanded.

Tony puckered his lips as he shrugged nonchalantly, “Hmm, I really have no idea what your talking about. You know women and how they always manage to pack a household and a half when they have nothing in their hands.”

Gael growled, “Go check on her, lets gets this moving!”

Three officers moved forwards past Clint, Tony and Nat checking the doors as they went. Coming back they shook their heads, “They’ve disappeared.”

______

 

Steve looked at you as soon as he pushed you into the room, “Do you trust me?” he asked moving a dresser as if it weighed nothing. 

“Steve…. I swear I never married him!”

he pulled you in close kissing you, he pulled away only enough to leave a breaths space between your lips. “I believe you Y/N, but I have to know… do you trust me?”

You looked over to see a small crawl space behind the dresser and swallowed hard. “Yes.”

“I am right behind you babe,” he kissed you again before you took a breath and knelt down to crawl into the small opening.


	11. Chapter 11

Gael watched in astonishment as the police abandoned him, only one officer standing beside him and that man was shaking his head, “listen sir, we have searched the premises and she is nowhere to be found, please we need to vacate.”

Tony perked an eyebrow, “How did you come across those papers? All the papers she has show her as legally single, with no prior marriages,” Tony smirked, he knew. Gael had forged the documents, “Ah ah, ah,” Tony held out a hand, “I need copies of all the documents you showed off today thank you very much.”

The officer nodded handing over copies, of the marriage document as well as warrant to search the premises. Tony nodded smiling as he met Gael’s gaze, “perfect, thank you very much officer.” Gael was pulled away as his phone rang, “make sure to get that, I’m certain it’s your lawyer.”

_____

“Who has a secret getaway tunnel?” you asked as Steve chuckled, “actually Tony threw them in as a joke….but kinda glad he did.”

You had followed the small tunnel till it led you to the elevators, which were gratefully unguarded by the police. Steve had brought you to what he called Tony’s Secret laboratory. Every genius mad scientist needed one, he quipped.

You looked around, distracting yourself from what was happening up stairs. Steve watched you with careful eyes as you stopped in front of an old iron man model and dropped your head. He walked up behind you and slid his hands around your waist. “Hey,” he whispered his chin resting in the crook of your neck, “What are you thinking?” he asked quietly.

You shook your head, your hands coming up to rest on his arms. You took a shaky breath as Steve turned you around to face him, “baby,” you looked up at the pet name and smiled, “you can talk to me. Please talk to me, don’t keep it all in your head!”

you placed your hands on his chest, staring blankly, “I don't… I don't have anything… not a thing running through my head, I feel so…empty.”

Steve wrapped his arms around you, pulling you in close as tears started to track down your face and you shook your head utterly confused. You just needed something to hold onto, something firm.

Steve pressed his lips against yours, halting everything else. You focused on him, the way he had to lean down and meet you as you raised up onto your toes, one hand on your back, the other burying into your hair at the base of your neck. You whimpered as he backed you up against the table behind you, lifting you so that you could sit on it, stepping between your legs hands on your thighs. Your heart thundered against your chest and you dragged air into our lungs as Steve kissed along your jawline, nibbling under your earlobe. You ran your fingers through his hair whimpering as he nipped at your neck.

“Y/N, I care about you…we will make sure he pays for the terror he has put you through. He will never touch you again.”

You nodded as the door to the floor opened and you looked over to see Tony come in, he smiled, “good to see you found my mad scientist lab!”

_____

Gael looked up as the doors to the elevator opened and Bucky stepped into the elevator. Hadn’t he left him upstairs? He wondered distractedly, the doors began to close when a slender hand slid in between them forcing them open and Natasha entered, right as the doors began to shut she grabbed the officer and swung him out of the elevator doors. Leaving Gael alone with the two ex-spies.

_____

You followed Steve and Tony, who had arranged for his lawyer to come to the building to meet with you. You were only slightly surprised that everything you had told them about yesterday has already been printed onto paper and you only had to sign it. Still you stopped when your hand was above the paper. What if he found out you had done this? He would come after you with more violence. He’d be angry and you remembered what that was like. 

You looked over as Steve squeezed your hand, Tony sitting across from you. You had to do this, if not then you would always be running. Your hand flew across the paper before you could think and doubt anymore. You would trust them.

There were a few more questions that the lawyer needed you to answer and you did so honestly. Steve and Tony by your side.

_____

 

A few weeks later you found yourself in court. Tony’s lawyer by your side and he and Steve sitting behind you. You wondered how Gael had come to look so beaten? 

You took in deep breath as you were called to the witness stand for questioning. After being sworn in you took slow breaths looking to Steve for support. He was right there, you were ready for this to be over.

Why did you tell no one of the treatment you received at the hands of Gael Richmond? You did, none believed you.

Why was it he felt it was fine to confine you to his apartment? Didn’t you try to get away? You had, ever attempt he had discovered you and you had been physically beaten. The photos from back then were brought into evidence.

Why did none believe you? You didn’t understand yourself, but money and status blinds people. 

Did you engage in sexual activities with Gael Richmond? Against your will.

When did this occur? After your second month of working for him, he quickly dominated your life separating you from friends and the only family you had.

Were you now in fact in a new relationship with one of Tony Stark's own friend? yes.

Was that not the same? NO

Were you not in fact just a woman that was looking for a better deal? Objection.

____

You tried not to shake, you had to remember to breathe, slow breaths. Your entire body vibrated, it was the same, just the same. WHY?! A sob made your shoulders shake and you looked at the Kleenex in front of you. Tony’s lawyer smiled, “sorry, didn’t mean for that to get so bad, but now the worst was over, you did good. Now its our turn.”

You needed a moment of peace, he nodded understanding and pointed out the conference room that he was sure was unoccupied, court would be back in session after another fifteen. You stood and walked over to the door, you were so tired, you slipped into the conference room and sat down at the table, head dropping onto your forearms.

You turned around when you heard the door open and shut, the lock clicking into place. You met Gael’s green eyes and stood quickly moving around the table furthest away from him.

“Oh, Y/N…are you afraid? Of me? You should be, see I can see where this is going, the camera’s are outside, my name is tainted now. Now I have nothing to lose.”

You couldn’t move, terror seizing you. But as he stalked around to reach you, your feet moved and you needed to keep the large table between you two. God, please, somebody!


	12. Chapter 12

Gael stalked around the table towards you, he smiled as he noted that you didn't move. That made you move, you had seen that look so many times, you back pedaled and soon had the table between you again. “Now, now Y/N, we’ve finally got some alone time, your new boy-toy isn’t here, surprising as you’ve managed to keep him within arms reach this entire time. Did he get upset and go home?”

You lifted your chin, “Steve isn’t my boy-toy, he is my boyfriend.” Gael growled at this and moved faster around the table towards you, you barely managed to keep him away. “Gael, I am not yours, I never was. Why don’t you just leave me alone? Why are you stalking me? Why do you want to ruin me?”

He laughed, “not mine? Not mine, NOT MINE?!” he pounded the table with his fist making you jump, “No one, and i mean NO ONE, ever says no to me!” you yelped as he jumped across the table fingers grazing your arm as you moved, you kicked you heels off to be able to move faster, and ran. You almost made it to the door when you felt his fist in your hair, your head snapped back and you fell onto your back with and “oomf!” He quickly straddled you and caught your wrists in his hands, “You think this will change anything? No Y/N..you are mine, not even your own flesh and blood cared the first time, you think I can’t buy my way out of this? Again? People will back the highest bidder, and if I say that you are mine, then you are mine!” you flinched as he raised his fist, your heart beating erratically but the hit never came. 

Opening your eyes you saw Gael wasn’t looking at you, you followed his line of vision and to your relief you saw Steve looming over him, his expression dark, the small gasp of air you had managed to drag in leaving you at the terror that filled you. You had never seen him look like that. 

You watched as Steve struggled, various feelings flitting across his face, all in a matter of seconds and then you watched as his fist connected with Gael’s face. Gael flew off of you, slamming into the chairs by the table with a groan. 

You heard someone cry out Steve’s name and looked over as the doors to the conference room opened further. Nat was the one who had called his name, Tony right behind her. Steve was standing over Gael, “You think you can EVER touch her again you are sadly mistaken, if you ever come within a foot of her I will make sure that you are never found.” You barely heard the whispered threat, if you hadn’t been so close to them you wouldn’t have heard it at all.

When Steve turned back to you his face had softened and he hurried to you. Placing a hand to the small of your back and grabbing your hand he helped you to you feet, you saw Nat come to stop in front of you, Tony beside her.

“You did great,” Nat smiled at you and then looked over your shoulder at the man that was stumbling to his feet as officers of the court came in. 

Tony smiled as he pointed Gael out, “He attacked our friend!”

Gael looked indignant, “She lured me in here! Told me she missed having fun-that she would quit all the proceedings if i just took her back!” he sputtered as Steve stepped towards him, stopped by your hand. “She’s nothing but a harlot!”

“ You think this will change anything? No Y/N..you are mine, not even your own flesh and blood cared the first time, you think I can’t buy my way out of this? Again? People will back the highest bidder “ Gael looked at Tony in disbelief while he projected video of what had just happened between you two from his watch. Gael was put in handcuffs as Steve wrapped his arms around you. 

______

Bucky groaned as you walked up, “NO.”

You stopped in your tracks a smile playing at your lips. “What’s wrong Barnes? ‘Fraid I’ll beat you?”

Clint snickered from his spot around the table. “She really has a knack for this damned game!”

Steve pulled you into his lap, Nat was still fully clothed, Clint sat in his boxers, Tony wore boxers and his tee-he waggled his eyebrows at you. Bucky still had his pants and tank on, Steve had lost everything like Clint and was in nothing but boxers. 

“How did you guys end up playing strip poker?” you asked and Nat smirked. “Never mind, but all men?”

Clint dropped his head, “There was these two other women, but something happened and now its just Nat and Buck trying to get each other out of their clothes. I mean Buck I can tell you what she likes...what turns her on you know if you-OW!” he groaned as a beer can hit him across the head. You wondered if it had even been empty?”

You actually looked around, the table was full of beer cans, there were several liquor bottle laying around as well, and you wondered what they went through at all before getting to this point. Steve nuzzled your neck and you giggled. “Thor was here too....but he took the two women with him,” he snickered as he shook a small flask in front of you. 

“So that is how you and Barnes are...” you felt your face flush as his hand dipped between your legs under the table.

 

It had been two months since court had ruled Gael guilty of Stalking, Mental Abuse, prior domestic abuse, and had been charged with Assault for his actions that very day. 

Steve had smiled and offered to take you to dinner on a proper date for once. Tony loved setting the dates, where you would go and eventually paid for them. On the off occasion that you two could sneak away from him (or he became wrapped up in a new project) you enjoyed taking walks with Steve, heading out to the movies, he even took you out dancing, which you hadn’t even realized was still a thing. 

You were more than blessed. Steve had talked you into reconnecting with your sister who apologized profusely for ever having doubting you. You now had a tentative relationship with her, but you were able to reestablish your relationship with your nieces. 

You now lived with no fear, no longer looking over your shoulder. Utterly loved by the most wonderful man you had ever met and his friends who accepted you and supported you in ways you had never experienced before.

“-ive it to her?” you looked over at Barnes who had spoken to Steve. Steve who’s hand had slid up further along your thigh. “Steve, c’mon man.”

Steve smiled as you cupped his cheeks in your hands. “You have a present for me?” you asked smiling broadly, he often surprised you with gifts.

He smiled, “ohh, I definitely have something for you, you want it?” you felt you face turn dark red but still nodded as Bucky and Clint chuckled. Steve’s hand left your thigh and you watched as he pulled his pants off the floor fumbling a bit. He pulled out a small black box and set it on the table before you, right next to Thor’s liquor and on top of his pile of cards.

Your eyes snapped to the box, back to Steve’s reddened blue eyes, you looked over at Nat who hung her head in her hands. 

A small moan left her, “Steve is gonna be so angry when he realizes what he’s done in the morning...” You felt your chest twist slightly at her words and she looked over at you, “no! NO! because he’s utterly wasted, he had these great plans....” she shut her mouth with a snap and glared at Bucky who just chuckled.

Reaching out with shaking hands you opened the box as Steve buried his face in your neck, lips nipping at the skin there. You gasped at the ring, the diamond that sparkled back at you was neither too big nor too small, and you looked at Steve who was watching you, suddenly serious. 

You heard a snort and them, “Oh no..not while he’s this drunk!”


End file.
